Scroll type magnetostrictive transducer rings have been used successfully at great depth underwater. A magnetostrictive scroll-type ring core has the usual advantages of magnetostrictive materials over ceramic materials in that it is easily fabricated and is reliable. The active material does not require water-proofing and is not damaged by overdriving. The ring is rugged, being very resistant to damage from explosive shock. Also it is insensitive to hydrostatic pressure up to maximum ocean depth. The ring is formed by tightly coiling a continuous strip of thin annealed magnetostrictive material and consolidating with a stiff tough resin such that the structure is void-free. An insulated waterproof wire conductor is toroidally coiled about the magnetostrictive ring as its core. The transducer is completely devoid of any pressure release material. In use the ring core and the toroidal electrical winding are exposed directly to seawater. The dimensions of the ring, viz. inside diameter, thickness, length, etc. and choice of material viz. nickel, nickel-cobalt, 2-V Permendur etc. depends upon desired transducer parameters. The ring resonance of the transducer is related to the mean circumference of the ring and also the density of the active material and the Young's modulus of the material. This device is an electroacoustic transducer for use underwater to convert electrical energy to acoustic energy for propagation. Properly polarized, the device is reciprocal, being capable also of converting acoustic energy to electrical energy.